Yugo
Yūgo Ōgami (大神勇吾 Ōgami Yūgo), "Yugo the Wolf" the series' protagonist, is a young wolf zoanthrope on a quest to uncover the circumstances of his father's death. His father, Yūji Ōgami (大神勇二 Ōgami Yūji), was a mercenary said to have died in combat in a South American country. Yugo also seeks the mercenary Gado, the sole survivor of Yūji's combat unit. Yugo and Gado eventually meet in a secret Tyron Corporation laboratory, where Gado reveals that Yūji was a zoanthrope who fought against the Tyron Corporation's mind control experiments and conversion process. Yūgo then promises his father that he will destroy their enemies with the powers that he inherited from him. Story Bloody Roar/Beastorizer Departure “I had no plans of getting you involved.” That’s what the bastard said… No kidding? I can’t get involved?! I’ve been following what those guys are up to. They know about my father. What happened to him? If they captured and intimidated him I’d understand differently, but… Among those people, they hated unthinkable monsters. Suddenly beast-like hair grows on my body, my mouth splits open up to my ears… Just like that, there was nothing I could do. It was then that he appeared. He was calmly approaching the beast. Then his own form changed. I still didn’t know about this thing they called “beastorizing” at the time. Much less, I didn’t think that it would happen to me. I saw the person turn into a beast, and he shot me a sad look. “As expected… The same blood flows through you as your father. This despicable monster’s blood is…” And then he left, not even looking back… When I came to my senses, the guys starting to attack me, the changes awakened in my own body, just like a dream everything was fading away… When my old man went missing, the neighborhood folks weren’t the least bit surprised. By old Japanese habit to not settle down in Japan, like mercenaries wandering battlegrounds around the world… It wasn’t suspicious when they said he died. Everyone probably thought that. But, to me it was clear. There’s no doubt my dad came across something unthinkable. I couldn’t consider that he’d fall in battle. There’s got to be something else behind this. Just as I thought, I was attacked by them as I started investigating. As for my father, he’d say that snooping around would bring out the troublemakers. Bring it on! If that happens, I’ll absolutely find out the truth. If they did that to my father, I’ll get my revenge on them! Boarding will start soon. As dad wanted to live on a foreign country’s battleground, the person I’m after from here on is no longer in Japan. At first, before dad cut off contact he planned to try and check in from wherever he was fighting. Wherever they are in the world, I’ll track down every last one of them. Confrontation I was looking for you, Gado.” “Yuji’s son… Yugo was it? What are you doing in a place like this?” “That’s my line! What’s going on with my dad?” “… I don’t need to answer that.” “You’re playing dumb! I know you and my old man were together on a mission when he went missing!” “…” “The unit was annihilated and my dad disappeared. Why is it only you were safe? Moreover, after that, if you supposedly quit the mercenary business, have you become an international wanted terrorist?” “You brand me a terrorist? What a naive conclusion to make without even knowing my attack’s target.” “What did you say?” “Well, wouldn’t that be better? What you don’t know can’t hurt you. You probably know this already, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re a memento of my old friend. Sorry to drag you into this.” “You don’t want me involved? You too? You’re just like him.” “?” “Are you slow or what!? The battle’s just beginning. I’ll find out their true colors, and I won’t stop until they’re beaten! I don’t know if you’re with them or not, but you should know something about my father. If you don’t feel like saying anything, I’ll force it out of you. Let’s go!” “…! You… That form is…” “Surprised? “Beatorization” power is no bluff. And you don’t take it seriously!” “I give up. That form of yours and Yuji’s are cut from the same cloth. Like father like son, huh?” “… What did you just say? Dad? He could also…?” “Not just Yuji. To you it seems like I’m not taking you seriously. Even though you’ve inherited the blood of the wolf, you’re still just a kid after all. If you won’t be obedient and go home, my inner lion will look after you.” Bloody Roar This young man steadfastly pursues his quest to uncover the circumstances of his father's death. His father, Yuji Ohgami took part in battles in various parts of the world as a skilled mercenary, and is said to have died in combat in some South American country. Yugo picks up the shadowy trail of the multinational Tylon Corporation and quickly gets wrapped up in major intrigue! He also seeks the mercenary Gado, who is suspected as the sole survivor of Yuji's Combat Unit. Together with Gado, Yugo breaks into a hidden lab in the Tylon building where many large cylinders lining the room with test subjects inside. Yugo cannot find his father, and by Gado's reaction, he can tell that Tylon had already killed him. Saddened Yugo at least now knew the truth of how his father died. Later while standing over a makeshift grave a top a hill, Yugo vows to destroy all their enemies and that the battle will never end. Bloody Roar 2 Yugo's quest to uncover the mysterious circumstances of his father's death led him to Tylon Corporation's secret research institution. He learns that his father was kidnapped and forced to become a test subject for Tylon's zoanthrope weapons plans. To avenge his father, Yugo destroys the research institute together with Gado. After surveying the destruction of the research facility, Yugo found a young boy in the midst of the smoke and rubble. Instincts told Yugo that the boy was a man-made zoanthrope - probably the result of a Tylon Corporation experiment. Together with the boy, whom Yugo named "Kenji", Yugo returned to Japan and continued his professional boxing career. Though he keeps his zoanthrope nature a secret, the life of a boxer satisfies Yugo's fighting instincts well. Kenji has no memory of his life before Yugo, but seems happy to be under his care. All is well until one day, Kenji is abducted right before Yugo's eyes by a man who claims to be the scientific genius, Busuzima, who is responsible for the experiments of the man-made zoanthrope assassins. Apparently, Kenji is the sole successor to Tylon's former top assassin, Bakuryu. Yugo is thrust into another dangerous quest - this time to save a young boy whose future lies in his hands. One day, five years after the incident with Tylon, Kenji is abducted by a terrorist group lead by a man named Busuzima who was able to defeat Yugo, Yugo was later taken to the hospital where his childhood friend Alice who works as a nurse. Alice tries to treat Yugo's serious injuries but he angrily refuses and quickly leaves the hospital to save his brother while in his injured state forcing Alice to follow him and takes him back for treatment. He learns from a mysterious woman named Jenny, that Kenji is taken prisoner by the ZLF a terrorist organization. Later on Yugo runs into Busuzima's former partner and scientist Stun who proceeds to attack him, after defeating Stun he informs Yugo that the ZLF abducts live Zoanthropes as their experiments. Yugo continues his search and finally finds Kenji brainwashed by Busuzima who orders him to then attack Yugo, after defeating Kenji they retreat back to their headquarters and Yugo follows. Arriving at the headquarters Yugo finds Busuzima who is experimenting on other live Zoanthropes and reveals to him that he brainwashed Kenji to become the cold blooded assassin Bakuryu in order to replace the original Bakuryu who died during the events of Bloody Roar 1. After breaking Kenji free from the brainwashing Busuzima calls Shenlong for aid, Yugo recognizes Shenlong but he states that he "smells different", after finally defeating Shenlong and Busuzima, Gado appears and tries to convince Yugo he is the perfect candidate for the position as the leader of a new group that would support the peace between humans and Zoanthropes. Yugo reluctantly accepts the position, stating that he will try to do whatever he can as the leader of the new group. Yugo and Kenji help an injured Gado from the burning ZLF headquarters. Along with his brother, Yugo sets out as the new leader of a group that sets out to pave their way to a bright future. Bloody Roar 3 A young Zoanthrope, Yugo Ogami fights as a leader of NGO (non-governmental organization) named "WOC (World Of Coexistence)" to build up bright future for Zoanthropes and humans. But the disgusting "beast XGC" appears on the skin of his body, too. Furthermore, he comes to know that some of his comrades also agonize the emergence of the "XGC" in their bodies, therefore Yugo decides to start exploring the truth of the "XGC" to terminate the anguishing mystery. After defeating Xion, Yugo finds the Tabula causing the "XGC" and destroys it ending the curse, with the ordeal is over, he returns home to be happily greeted by his friends. Extreme/Primal Fury "Mr. Mogul, what plans do you have for me? The girl in the inn, the hovering punk, and the guard men who showed up in good timing....are they all connected to you, huh?" "Ho, you sound smarter than you look..." "You gotta teach your men how to act more natural. It was apparent that they were obedient to the girl." "Thank you for your kind advice. I will remember that. But why didn't you associate them with your performance, if you understood that much?" "Because it was fun watching them. It wasn't a trap, but ......" "A test? Good. I am pleased you discerned it." "I'm pleased, too." "I owe you my apology because I tested you since I wanted to grasp characteristics of a man named 'Yugo Ogami. I want you to participate in the 'Fighting Tournament'." "Tournament? You mean the one planned to be held in the castle? I heard a bad rumor about it. But I like to know more about it...." "OK. I will tell you all about it." "You, somehow sound arrogant...." Yugo sets off to enter the Zoanthrope Kingdom tournament Bloody Roar 4 Yugo has been racking his brains over the violence occurring. While out investigating the incidents he heard rumors of a 'Black Shadow' who turns out to be Reiji. In order to learn the truth, Yugo sets out on a journey and eventually meets Ryoho and Mana, suddenly Ryoho becomes a dragon Zoanthrope and attacks Yugo. After defeat him, Mana reseals the dragon, she verbally supports Yugo's assumption of the dragon's power causing the earthquakes and violence. She makes a final call and the seal is complete. Mana thanks Yugo for his help in the resealing. He asks what the connection was with the Unborn. She explains to him that the dragon was created by the life force of the planet itself with a purpose to protect the world and rid it of evil beings and beings that threatened to harm the world. He asks if it was the dragon that was holding back the Unborn all that time ago? She confirms this. It confuses him why Nagi has become loyal to the Unborn. Mana informs him of her powers being a copy of the Unborn's, though unfortunately along with the powers the spirit was copied as well. He understands that she was taken over. Proudly, he exclaims he must be pretty strong to have defeated such a strong dragon. She's quick to inform him that the seal wasn't fully broken, so that was only some of its power he experienced. She looks mournfully, admitting if the seal had completely broken off then she wouldn't have been strong enough to stop the dragon. Yugo takes in what she says, and tells her he wants to fight a dragon with full strength one day. Horrified, Mana tells him he can't. Yugo starts to laugh, admitting that he was only joking and not to look so scared. Somewhat relieved, she scolds him for his joke. At that moment, Ryoho begins to make sounds indicating he is starting to stir. Yugo points out the 'old man' is waking up. Mana gives Ryoho a happy good morning as he sits up, asking if he slept well. Grumbling groggily, he mutters that he guesses so. Other Appearances DreamMix TV World Fighters Yugo appears as a playable character in Konami's DreamMix TV World Fighters along with Bomber Man and Master Higgins. Other Media The Fang Yugo appears in a crossover bonus chapter of Bloody Roar: The Fang, he ends up meeting Fang while at the kingdom of zoanthropes and the two end up in a fight with Ganesha. Character Relationships * Alice - childhood friend and love interest * Bakuryu - adopted brother * Gado '-' 'family friend * 'Shina - family friend * Yuji '-' 'father * 'Fang - Alternate universe counterpart Gameplay Yugo is a a powerful, well-balanced character who fights with tremendous power and speed. In Bloody Roar 2 onward Yugo's moveset was changed making him into a boxer with rapid powerful punches. Beast Drives * [[Spiral Fang|'Spiral Fang']] * [[King of Breaker|'King of Breaker']] Command List * Bloody Roar 1 move list * Bloody Roar 2 move list * Bloody Roar 3 move list * Bloody Roar Primal Fury move list Theme * Bad Moon Rising * [[No One Can Stop Me|'No One Can Stop Me']] Trivia * Yugo's name in is a pun with Ohgami sounding similar to the word used for wolf in Japanese * Yugo's outfit in Bloody Roar 3 is based on Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star Quotes Pre-Fight * "Lets do it!" In Battle * "One, Two," * "Body" * "UPPER!" *''"Counter"'' Victory * "I know tougher sand bags" * "You're luck there's no full moon" Losing * Videos Gallery [[Yugo Gallery|'Yugo the Wolf images']] References Category:Characters